The Beginning
by Zelda rules
Summary: Knowing someone was awaiting your return made fighting seem like it had more of a purpose; like you were fighting for someone, instead of something. It made living to fight another day seem more… worth the while.


**AN: **** Okay guys, this is a sneak peak type thing into a story that I will be posting no later than Christmas! Yay! I am super excited for this story because I have been planning and writing it for a while and really want to get some feedback on it! **

**Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed/Favorited me as an author or added my stories to their favorite list. Special thanks to thelittleturtleduck, whose story 'Proud' inspired me to write this. Also to ladyfriday25 who has been such a loyal reviewer to me, and to Au pair because you are awesome and very patient:)**

**Finally, special thanks to Viria13 for the awesome cover art, it belongs completely to her!**

**Enjoy!**

The commander of the United Forces took a long, deep breath in and closed his eyes. It felt like forever had gone by since he felt the warm, Fire Nation sun's heat against his face. He loved Republic City and the Water Tribes a lot, and even though he had no trace of Fire Nation in him, he always felt like the Fire Nation was his true home.

As the young commander looked out into the growing waves of the ocean, he could see that the Nation's capital seemed to be getting closer. Feeling a wave of excitement rush through him, the young man turned to his troops.

"There it is men," Bumi addressed the tired soldiers loud enough to be heard over the roaring sea. "The beautiful Fire Nation capital."

Several of the men cheered and clapped while the others just spared grateful smiles. They were all home. And better yet; they all survived.

Two months ago, the General of the United Forces had been called upon by the Earth King. Apparently, there had been multiple outbreaks on the palace that were most likely led by rebels. After the third attack, the rebels moved to the streets and began to assault Earth Kingdom citizens along with various businesses and homes.

The troops moved out the day they received the King's message and when they arrived only four days later, the rebel's numbers had doubled and the attacks had become more violent. The soldiers of the United Forces were soon engaged in the most brutal battle the rebels had put up yet, but they outnumbered them greatly and it only took two months for the Forces to emerge victorious. Also within the two months, the United Forces, along with the support of Earth King, were able to compromise with the rebels and finally settle an agreement of peace. After twenty-five years of defying every restoration movement passed, terrorizing the new world leaders, and creating commotion throughout every nation, the rebel's resistance was finally dying down and they were learning to accept peace. It was a happy time for the world.

The hot sun was just starting to set as the fleet began to dock the Fire Nation shores. Bumi assisted the General as he made sure his troops were all organized in single file lines. Before any of the eager men were able to return to their awaiting families, they were going to meet with the Fire Lord, who had informed the General that he wanted to thank them all for their work and sacrifices personally. That meaning, they all had to look presentable and organized; the last thing they wanted to be after a long battle.

After the soldiers were well arranged, they were led into a large training field behind the royal palace. Bumi smiled slightly. He remembered the first time he had been on the training field he was only eighteen; a new recruit who had no idea what to be prepared for. It was only six years ago but it seemed like an eternity had gone by.

How the time flies.

"Alright men," The General announced loudly. "We did it. We stopped the rebels and made it back home while creating a more peaceful world for our families. You all fought well out there. You should be proud of yourselves."

Bumi, who was standing next to the general, nodded in agreement and watched as the men's faces lit up with pride.

"When the Fire Lord gets here, I want you to show him the honorable and respectful men you are." The General grinned. "After that, you will be able to return to your families."

The men smiled excitedly and several of them gave a few 'whoops!' in response. Bumi grinned widely. He couldn't seem to get the Princess who was waiting for him patiently (more like very impatiently) out of his mind.

Even though Bumi had been in the United Forces for almost seven years now, he never really understood the other troops when they talked about 'getting back to the girl who was waiting for them'. Of course, he could imagine, but now that he was actually _married _he completely understood how they felt. Knowing someone was awaiting your return made fighting seem like it had more of a purpose; like you were fighting for someone, instead of something. It made living to fight another day seem more… worth the while.

And at the same time it made _not_ living to see another day that much more scary.

The young commander tapped his toe impatiently as they waited for the Fire Lord. Even though sometimes the man could be so infuriating and awkward to be around- especially since he apparently 'stole his daughter'- Bumi had to admit that he missed his 'Uncle' Zuko a lot since he had left.

After a few more minutes of waiting, two guards opened the large door that led from the palace to the training grounds and out stepped Fire Lord Zuko. The man was wearing a warm smile on his face as he looked at the large group of fighters. It was clear that he was proud to have so many protectors of peace in his nation. When the aged, golden eyes landed on Bumi, a small smirk appeared on his lips but quickly faded before anyone could see it.

"Welcome home men!" The Fire Lord exclaimed enthusiastically. "It has been a long two months hasn't it?"

He received many silent nods in return.

"I cannot express how fortunate we are to have such a large, honorable group of men fighting for the good of the world." Zuko addressed them. "We are so fortunate to have men fighting to keep the peace Avatar Aang worked so hard to achieve, and we are very fortunate that all of our men returned home safely. I don't think there is a good enough way for me to express my gratitude, but I just want all of you to know that-,"

A high pitched squeal interrupted the royal's speech.

"Buuuuummiiii!"

The soldiers looked around curiously, trying to locate where the voice was coming from, and Bumi's head jerked up at the sound of his name. After a few seconds of looking around confusedly, the young commander glanced at the Fire Lord to see if he had the answer. But the only thing he had was a small, knowing smile on his face.

"Bumi! Bumi! Bumi!" The voice called again, and this time he recognized it.

"Princess?" He called back and looked around again. "Where are you?"

Bumi then spotted her standing on a large balcony that was directly above the doors the Fire Lord had stepped out of. She was waving her arms over her head excitedly, and was smiling ear to ear. It was clear that she had been previously preparing for bed because she had a brush in one hand and was wearing one of her long, silk, night robes. She continued to call his name.

Bumi chuckled softly. "I can hear you princess!" he called back.

The princess smiled and nodded happily. Shortly after that, she disappeared back into the palace. The troops exchanged confused glances. The General peered over at his commander and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that," The Fire Lord apologized for the outburst. "She's very excited."

The General chuckled. "I can see that, your highness. Please…do continue what you were saying."

Zuko cleared his throat. "Ah yes. Well, I wanted to thank you all for-,"

"Bumi!"

The Fire Lord sighed as he once again lost the troops attention as they looked around for the Princess. This time, they spotted her racing down the stairs that ran along the outside wall of the palace and led to where the troops were aligned. The girl sprinted all the way down the steps, past her father and the general, and straight up to a surprised looking commander.

"Honora!" her husband exclaimed as she lunged into his arms, giving him a tight hug. Bumi gave a goofy smile and lifted her off the ground so he could spin her around. The by-standing men laughed and some even clapped their hands for the reunited couple.

"Bumi! You're home!" Honora giggled happily as she pulled back so she could see his face. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Princess." He told her and drew her back into the embrace. Bumi spotted Zuko over Honora's shoulder with a small, sad smile on his face as he watched the two. Bumi gave a slight wave in return and the Fire Lord just chuckled.

"Bumi!" Honora exclaimed suddenly and pulled back once more. "You're never going to believe what I found out when you were gone!" The princess's smile was so big, it looked like it could split her face in half. She let out a little laugh and bounced up and down.

"Uh, what?" Bumi asked, not knowing whether to be excited or nervous, because with the princess, it was always hard to tell.

Bumi watched in confusion as his wife started laughing again, but this time her eyes welled up with tears and one ran down her pale cheek.

"Honora…?"

"Bumi," She said slowly and wiped the tear away with the sleeve of her robe. "You're going to be a father!"

Bumi stared at the princess, with wide eyes blinking in surprise, his mouth flapping open and closed like a fish.

After a few seconds of silence, he let go of Honora, leaped off the ground while punching his fists hard in the air and screamed at the top of his lungs "WAAAAAAAAAAHHOOOOOO! "

The soldiers (whom Bumi forgot were even watching) exploded with applause and shouts of congratulations. The father-to-be only lifted the princess off the ground again and spun her around as he continued to shout 'wahoo' wildly. Honora was in tears.

When he was too dizzy to spin anymore, Bumi gently set Honora back on the ground and ran over to the Fire Lord (who was looking a little misty eyed himself) and lifted him off the ground in a tight hug too.

"Bumi!" Zuko shouted, even though there was no anger in his voice. "Put me down!"

"Did you hear that old man? You're going to be a grandfather!" Bumi exclaimed happily. "And I'm going to be a father!"

"I heard Bumi, I heard." The man said with a warm smile. Bumi set him back on the ground.

"Wahooo!" The commander screamed as he ran circles around the general.

"Bumi!" The man interrupted and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wahoo!"

"Bumi!" The general shouted in his ear.

"Oh, uh, what?" Bumi asked and the rest of the men laughed.

"Bumi, why don't you take the rest of the day off? The lieutenant will help me with unloading the ships and taking the troops back to the town." The general offered.

"Really!" Bumi shouted. "Yeah! That's great!"

Running back over to his wife delightedly, Bumi scooped her up bridal style and she squealed. "Common Princess! I have the day off!"

Before the commander ran off with his wife, he turned back to the troops.

"Thank you guys! You were great fighters out there!" Bumi nudged the Fire Lord gently. "Does that pretty sum up what you were going to say?" he asked with a crooked grin and Honora giggled.

The man rolled his eyes. "See you later Bumi."

"Bye Grandpa!" the commander chuckled and headed through the doors Zuko had entered. "Bye everybody!"

The general gave Zuko a smile and a shrug when the couple was gone. Zuko returned the smile, happy with the fact that he would soon be a grandfather.

The troops attention was then turned back to the Fire Lord's speech, but every now and then, a wild 'wahoo!' could be heard from somewhere inside the palace.

**AN: ****Well, that's it! In case there is any confusion/curiosity, Bumi and Honora are 25 in this and are married:)**

**Also, Zuko knew his daughter was pregnant prior to her telling Bumi. She couldn't wait for Bumi to return to tell everyone so she already spilled the beans. That's why Zuko's reaction was lacking.**

_**Leave a review! (That is directed to the lazy people who read this but apparently don't have the energy to press the review button. If you are really that lazy, just give me a smiley or frowny face so I know if you liked it or not…that's all I ask…)**_


End file.
